Evita
by Lea
Summary: Isabel finds out who she was in her past life from someone she had hurt.


Title: Evita  
  
Author: Lea  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Surprise  
  
Summary: Isabel finds out who she was in her past life from someone she had hurt.  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Jason Katmis Productions and The WB.  
  
--Post "Max In The City"--  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Isabel Evans walked into the Crashdown cafe and every eye went straight to her. She smiled and kept walking, feeling every set of eyes following her to the counter where she sat down. She crossed one leg over the other, her already short skirt, pulling tighter and higher onto her thigh.   
  
Crashdown waitress and friend, Liz Parker walked over to her. "Hi, Isabel, you look...great." Even Liz was pulled into the seduction of Isabel.  
  
Isabel returned her comment with a sly smile. She picked up a menu by only the corner and ordered a diet coke.   
  
This was the way it had always been. Isabel was seductive and sexy, and everyone else watched. Some watched in awe, some watched in the hope of her top bursting open, but either way, they all watched.  
  
Isabel adjusted the straps on her tiny tank top. She carefully leaned so the guy sitting two stools down got a nice view of the interior of her shirt, but not seeing too much. He grinned and slowly moved to the next stool, so he was sitting next to the goddess who held power he could never understand.  
  
Liz came back with her coke. She set it down in front of Isabel. "What are you doing? If Max knew you were doing this, he'd kill you."  
  
Isabel smiled and shrugged. "That's why I'm doing it," She whispered to Liz, "I just want to have some fun. And Max needs to get off my back. I need to relax. Besides what harm am I doing?"  
  
Liz agreed, and then walked away to tend to other customers.  
  
"Is Max your boyfriend?"  
  
Isabel jumped. It was the guy she was showing off to only seconds ago. She smiled at him. "No, he's my brother."  
  
"Is he a big guy?"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, but I can take care of myself." She lowered the tone in her voice. "I'm a big girl."  
  
The guy ran his tongue over his lips. He reached out his hand. "Todd Fairview."  
  
She shook his hand. "Isabel Evans."  
  
"Isabel. What a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you." She said, pulling one of the straps on her shirt up, the fabric pulling tighter against her breasts.  
  
Todd got a serious look on his face. "Your name pales to the beauty of your face. You have the face of an angel. And the body of a goddess." Tiny beads of sweat twinkled on his forehead from her radiating heat.  
  
She carefully looked away for only an instant to show her flattery. But then she looked back at him. "You're not so bad, yourself." She said honestly. She reached out and touched a lock of his wheat-colored hair. Moving her hand away, her fingers just barely touched his tanned cheek.   
  
He reached into his wallet and pulled out a couple of dollars and tossed it next to her coke. "It's on me. Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
She stood up." Let's go." She took his hand and together they walked out, every eye on Isabel.  
  
They both got into his car. As Todd drove away he looked at her. "Do you usually just drive away with strangers?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not usually. Actually, this is the first time. But I can take care of myself, and as they say, there's a first time for everything."  
  
He nodded. "So there is."  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Isabel asked, beginning to wonder. They were going west, out of town.  
  
He smiled mysteriously. "Somewhere special." He took his eyes off the road for a moment and glanced at her tight body, sporting such tight clothes.  
  
They drove on. Soon it was coming onto nightfall. "Where are we going?" Isabel asked, a panic beginning to set.  
  
"Isabel, you deserve so much more than to be just the princess. You deserve to be the queen. Being second isn't your nature. It's not you."  
  
"How do you know what's me? You just met me." she asked.  
  
He looked at her. "Isabel, That is a beautiful name, I know more about you than you know about you."  
  
She sat up straighter. "What do you mean?" She asked, taking deep breaths to steady her voice.   
  
"Adopted daughter to Philip and Diane Evans. Sister to Max Evans. Friend of Michael Guerin and Tess Harding. You dated a boy named Alex Whitman for a while. Oh, Isabel, you knew he would only hold you back. You are more than what he could give you. Actually you thought about Michael for quite some time. Now, there you could go somewhere, but you'd still only be the princess. And you couldn't be with your brother, that's just wrong. There's only one way to be the queen."  
  
She let out a shaking breath. She inhaled just as shakily. "What are you?" She whispered only loud enough to hear.  
  
Todd's voice rose in the excitement of what he was saying. "Isabel, or Vilandra, should I call you? Isabel, you are not as strong as you think you are."  
  
Isabel gasped for air. She had the sudden feeling of suffocation. "What do you want?" She was able to gasp out.   
  
"I want you. That's what we all want. Isabel. My sweet, Isabel, you don't remember, but we loved you. You were never used. We never used your position as a ransom of any sort. Your brother, the king, will you tell you different if he ever regains memory of that time. He will tell you lies. I swear to you, sweet Isabel, I would never lie to you."  
  
"I know what you are. I could never trust you." She said, suddenly her voice growing strong.  
  
"You were our God!" Todd screamed at her. He swerved the car off the road. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "We loved you. Have no doubt in that. Isabel. Vilandra. You were our life. You we worshiped. While your brother, your sister, and your supposed lover waited for you, lied for you, you were loved by millions. You deserve that. You couldn't be second best."  
  
"What happened to them?" Isabel asked, looking away from him.  
  
"What happened to who?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Max, Tess, and Michael."  
  
"The King and his lovely wife were killed, I hate to say. Many against it, including me, but you held the ultimate decision. Kevar was very pleased with your actions."  
  
Isabel's strong voice left her. She couldn't breath once again. "I killed them?"   
  
"You had them hung."  
  
She opened the door and ran out of the car. She threw her upper body over a guardrail as she puked. When she looked back up, there was Todd standing there.   
  
"Feel better now?" He asked with an eerie smile on his face, only lit by the moon.  
  
Hot tears streamed down her face. "What happened to Michael?" She asked, her voice choked by the tears.  
  
"The Prince Wrath. What about him, what about him. You left and he was devastated. Many weeks hiding because his lover was gone." Todd said, rather joyed by this information. "He killed himself, shame, really. He overreacted about everything. Of course if I had you in my arms, and you left me for someone...I'd do the same thing."  
  
"He died because of me?" She screamed at him.  
  
Todd shook his head. "No. Him killing himself was only what the books say. Kevar had his second man, Nicholas as you would know him, kill him. Point blank in the head. It was a wonderful sound. No one was more overjoyed than you. You never loved him. And you don't love him now, in this life."  
  
"You bastard." She said to him. She stood up, her hand raised, a power emitting from it.  
  
He only laughed. "You're untrained power won't hurt me. I've been doing this longer than you've been alive." He raised his hand as he were going to hit her, but instead his own power came, making her fall back to the ground.  
  
"My sweet, Vilandra, you are vulnerable. And a man could take advantage of this newfound vulnerability. You were never vulnerable before. That's why you were such a good queen. But look at you now. I really have to remember, you aren't who you were before. But I also have to remember, that since you're so much weaker...I have the upper hand."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Isabel asked hoarsely.  
  
"What you deserve, my sweet Vilandra." He carefully reached down and picked her up by her forearms and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped her arms around his body, and to her own surprise, she found herself clinging to him. "Cry."  
  
"What?" She asked, her voice muffled from his shirt.  
  
"Cry. I want to see you cry. I never have. I want to you to mourn your lost lover. Or the lover the books say you loved. To mourn his kisses, and his love making. You were so happy to see him dead, I want to see you cry."  
  
"What kind of twisted torture is this?" She asked, pulling her face away from him.  
  
"Torture? You never thought of it as torture. Our men loved seeing you." He pulled her away form his body and threw her to the ground, keeping her down with a surge of power form his palm. "They loved you. You were their Eva Peron. You were twisted and perverted with many of our men. Now I want you to fucking cry and you won't even give me that."  
  
"I cried when you told me I killed him." Isabel snarled weakly.  
  
He leaned down and slapped her hard across the cheek. "You cried for your friend. I want you to cry for your lover. Or I'll make you cry. And you don't want that, I'm sure."  
  
"I'm sure." She repeated, in an almost mocking mannerism.  
  
Todd slapped her again. He then grabbed a strap on her tank top and pulled it from her body, her chest exposed. He tossed the fabric down over the guardrail. He grinned at her. "I can't believe you didn't wear anything under that. Really, I can't." He touched her left breast ever so slightly. "As smooth as I remember. And that was over sixty years ago."  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked, covering her breasts with her hands.  
  
"I want you to cry. You still haven't cried for me. Think about him. Oh, that's right, you don't remember. Let me refresh your memory." He crouched down so he was eye level with her. He reached out and touched her face. Suddenly her vision was filled with quickly passing images, but every memory filled her mind. The moment he pulled his hands away from her, she backed away, modesty the last though on her mind.  
  
"Lovely, isn't it?" Todd said, with a devilish grin. "Oh, now, Vilandra cries those tears I was looking for."   
  
Tears streamed down Isabel's face. She couldn't believe the person she once was. She hated her brother, her friends, and even then she could refer to Michael, as being her lover. And she hated him. She loved her Kevar. She loved being in the power. She was sick and perverted with the solders and loved every moment of it. Kevar never restricted her of that, and the men enjoyed seeing their queen naked for them.  
  
Todd, still eye level with her grabbed her face harshly. He looked straight into her eyes. "You know who I am now, don't you?"  
  
Her head, already shaking, with the rest of her body, nodded weakly. One man stood out in the many memories. He was handsome in the looks, but weak in character. He was one of the many onlookers of Vilandra's beauty, and a victim to her perversion. She had done things to him, that were unmentionable. He was barely old enough for the army he was part of, and he was much too young for these things to be done to him.   
  
"I'm sorry. You know, I don't remember that until you showed it to me. That's not who I am anymore." She said. She could barely see him, the moon beginning to hide behind dark clouds.  
  
"Yes, I know." Todd agreed. "But I just can't help thinking. This is the woman who took my innocence. And I also know that now she is innocent. So my mind can only really see one thing to do with you."  
  
"It won't give you anything back." Isabel protested, knowing what he was going to do to her.   
  
"Oh yes it will. It will give me the satisfaction of saying I did to our queen, our god, what she did to all of us. She stole our innocence and she kept us in line with her slender body and seductive good looks. I want to keep you in line, Queen Vilandra."  
  
"You don't want to do this." She tried to convince. She tried to stand, but at the first sight of it, Todd knocked her back down with the power in his hands.  
  
Isabel fell back down. He knelt down over her. "Sweet Vilandra. My sweet, sweet Vilandra." He stroked her face. She was too weak to brush him away. He ran his hand down her body. He then reached around and pulled her skirt off of her. And then her panties with it, both garments went over the guardrail. He ran his hands over her exposed skin, soaking his fingers with her beauty.  
  
"You are beautiful, I can barely look at you." He whispered.  
  
She shot his shoulder with a surge of power when he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Augh!" He screamed. "You little bitch!" He raised his hand letting an uncontrolled power come from it.   
  
Isabel was pushed further into the ground. She just realized that her heart wasn't moving, when he stopped. She took deep life giving breaths, to give her heart the oxygen it needed to keep going.  
  
"Now you must really pay." He said. He pulled his pants off and began to touch her with more than his hands alone.  
  
Isabel, to weak to use her gifts against him, hit his shoulders like a human would. Tears of pain and fear cascaded down her face. Suddenly her human side gave in. She closed her eyes and prayed it would stop. Begging God to make him stop.  
  
And her prayers where answered.  
  
She felt his weight lift from her body. She looked up. She could see Todd's body pressed up against the guardrail by a pale green light. She rolled her head weakly to the left. She could see Michael, letting the power kill. It seemed like hours before he let Todd's body fall over on the other side of the railing.  
  
Isabel's vision was filled with images of Michael and Tess, holding her close. Suddenly she realized it wasn't a vision, they were really there. She wrapped her bare arms around them.   
  
"How, did you know I was here?" She asked weakly.  
  
Michael pulled off his shirt and pulled it over her head, and helped her pull her arms through. "Tess could see you. I'm sorry it took us so long to find you." Something was wrong with his voice. She turned to look at him. He was crying.  
  
"Thank you." Isabel said to both of them. "Thank you."  
  
"Get her to the car." Tess said. "I'll take care of the body." Michael nodded. He picked Isabel up and carried her to the car. He slid her into the back seat and then got in on the other side and propped her head up with his leg.  
  
Tess climbed over the railing and dragged Todd's limp body further down the side of the hill. She cut a hole in the side of the hill and stashed his body there. She covered the hole up once again with her powers. It looked as if it hadn't been touched. She ran back to the car. She got in and drove them back to Roswell.   
  
-- -- --  
  
Tess sat by Michael's bed where Isabel slept. They couldn't possibly keep her at her house where her parents would ask questions.   
  
Isabel turned her head. "Tess?" She asked shakily.  
  
She looked down at her. "Good Morning." She said with a smile. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Terrible. I just found out what I really was. Who I was in that past life."  
  
"Scary, isn't it?"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"I had an idea."  
  
Isabel shook her head, tears began to form in her eyes again. "He said I was Eva Peron. Who is she?"  
  
"Her husband and her were politicians in Argentina. The people worshipped her. They loved her with everything they had and it was obvious why. She was this wonderful person who did great things for Argentina. When she died the people stole her body parts just to have some of her close to them, they loved her that much." Tess informed her.  
  
"God." Isabel breathed. "I just want to hide."  
  
"Go ahead. You earned the right."  
  
She turned over and fell asleep. Things could look better in the morning. But she doubted that.  
  
--End 


End file.
